Lucius Fox Jr. (Gotham Knight)
Lucius Fox Jr. is a bronze medal Olympic athlete and an employee of Wayne Enterprises who worked alongside then-CTO Lucius Fox and Katrina Armstrong. After learning of Batman's secret identity and his father's secret, he joined the Bat Family as maintenance and tech support. During his first time out, Lucius Jr. was jokingly called Mister Fair Play, after his favorite wrestler, Terry Sloane, and for his clean tactics. He was later directly named after Sloane's in-ring name; Mr. Terrific. Biography Lucius Fox Jr. was born at least twenty years before the Riddler's return to Gotham. The eldest child of Lucius Fox and his wife, he was the only one of the children that shared his father's love of technology and gadgets. Despite how little time they had together, he and his father would spend much of it designing various devices, such as rockets and drones. Lucius also became friends with billionaire Bruce Wayne and his butler Alfred Pennyworth. he and his siblings would spend time at Wayne Manor, though his last visit ended with her and Luke, his younger brother, breaking a set of prized china. Shortly after graduating from Cornell University, he decided to join Wayne Enterprises, hoping to work closely with her father and Bruce. At some point in his life he started to suffer from Achilles tendinitis and needed it treated in order to qualify for the Olympics, on this occasion he met Paul, a physical therapist with whom he starts a romantic relationship. Lucius Jr. and Paul got married after the latter proposed by placing a ring in the reef while they were scuba diving for Lucius Jr. to find. At some point, Lucius Jr. left his athletic career to come work for his father at Wayne Enterprises. During her first day of work, Lucius Jr, skipped out of orientation to meet with his father, who he found in Bruce's office. Scouting out with a drone he had created, he alerted them to her presence and entered the office. Lucius gave Bruce the drone as a present, though noticed that there was something different about the billionaire. he also took notice of a mysterious object on Bruce's desk, which he showed much interest in. Wanting to know more about it, he offered to help investigate it. Deciding to leave, he left the two to return to orientation. When his father's office was destroyed in an explosion, Lucius was one of the first people to investigate and saw his father's corpse. Horrified by what he found, he was left in severe grief and began looking into people to blame. At his father's funeral, he met Bruce, who tried to comfort him and help him through the trauma. When Lucius asked about the device in her father's office was responsible for his death, Bruce lied to him about the device not being responsible for his father's death. Lucius Jr. then apologized for doubting him and professes the anger he has been feeling since his death. After crying into Bruce's arms, he leaves to talk to his husband Paul and takes a year off work to process everything. While working on his project, Katrina walked in and Lucius Jr. showed discomfort. After showing Katrina a few things that he has been working on, Katrina asks Lucius Jr. to scan a playing card, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Lucius Jr. notices some strange things about it and Katrina says she gambles, saying she thinks her opponent cheated. she leaves and Lucius Jr. begins tests on the card. After Lucius Jr. finishes the tests, Katrina visits him and he offers to look at her phone. After making comments about her name, he presents her with what he found out about the playing card. He reveals that it is not a playing card as it contains proteins and receptors. Lucius Jr. says that although they can track him, their ‘poker player’ can track them faster. As they attempt to leave, they get stopped by Jeremy, saying he will kill the one who says where they can find the Green Arrow. Katrina says to run while doing so, Lucius Jr. knocks down a he lf and requests to be told what’s happening. They go into a secret elevator into this father's lab and grab guns to ward him off. While Katrina is firing a rifle, Lucius Jr. tries to crawl away but Jeremy throws a card and knocks a light onto his head. Katrina then gets him and admits him to Starling General Hospital. Lucius Jr. becomes surprised when Katrina reveals to him that his father worked with the Knight before his death and that the Batman was the Knight as well as Hugo Strange framing him. Lucius Jr. later assists the Bat-Family in rescuing Ted Kord from Trigon after getting out of the hospital. Bruce confesses to Lucius Jr. the truth about his father as well as how he was both Batman was well as the Knight. At first Luucius Jr. doesn't believe this, until being shown a message Lucius gave to Bruce about his current suit. Shocked at the revelation, he offers to help him in his operations, taking over his father's position. He leaves to process everything that has happened and thanks Bruce for his honesty. After the death of Katrina Armstrong, Lucius Jr. replaces Katrina as the hacker for the Bat-Family and takes the name Mr. Terrific. Personality As a civilian, Lucius Jr. is highly intelligent, kind, caring, selfless, moral, honorable, just and optimistic. Lucius Jr. also has a dislike for guns, to the point that he believes that guns should be outlawed. He seems to have loved his father Lucius Sr. very much and was devastated when he died. Just like the other heroes on Earth One. Lucius Jr. has a big belief in taking the law in his own hands. He wishes to make a difference in this way. Skills * Peak of human physical condition: Lucius Jr. mentioned that he was a bronze medal Olympic athlete who competed in Beijing. He has shown to keep a regular appearance at his gym and has shown to get his inspiration from pro wrestler Terry Sloane. He has been seen showing his athleticism. * High-level intellect: Lucius Jr. ' most prominent feature is his intellect. He graduated college with several degrees, one in biochemistry, but instead became an engineer. He led Wayne Enterprises Design Innovations department and was handpicked by Bruce to front the creation of several prototypes for the future. ** Expert engineer: Lucius Jr. Holt is an accomplished mechanic, able to invent new forms of technology, such as the T-Spheres and contact lenses with HD displays. He also developed software for tracking certain pieces of technology when the situation demands it, a program he later added to the T-Spheres. He also developed infrared cameras with facial recognition functioning that were later used to identify Ivan Houston. ** Computer specialist: Lucius Jr. is also versed in the field of computer science, he deciphered Ted Kord's message hidden in the form of computer static. Because of his skills Bruce appointed him to replace Katrina on the team when Katrina perished at the hands of Trigon. ** Skilled biochemist: Lucius Jr. graduated college with a biochemistry degree, making him a very skilled biochemist. Equipment T-Spheres: Jokingly called his "balls" by other members by Jason and Stephanie, are a pair of automated drones invented by Lucius Jr. originally as part of Bruce's program "prototypes for the future" The T-Spheres had shown the following functions so far: * Linking to computers/data via "quantum computing." * Self-targeting projectile. * Used as explosives, although this was originally seen as a fault in the original design. * Able to track any type of technology if given a piece of its circuitry. * Forming a laser grid between the spheres. * Can serve as surveillance drones. * Can be loaded with several CCs of adrenaline, should one need a jumpstart. Trivia * In the DC Comics, the character Mr. Terrific is named Michael Holt, the third smartest man on the planet, an Olympic-level athlete and expert combatant better known as Terry Sloane's successor as the legacy hero, Mister Terrific. * The character has a running joke during the fourth season in which he corrects Katrina Armstrong for her grammar mistakes. * One of Lucius Jr. 's favorite John Carpenter films is "Escape from Detroit." * Lucius Fox Jr. doesn't exist in comics, only in the DCAU and in this version. In Batman Beyond, Fox Junior was the former vice president of Wayne Enterprises before Derek Powers took over and fired him. Junior then set up his own company called Foxteca. Bruce Wayne, Fox Senior's employer and friend who counted him as one of his few confidantes of his identity as Batman, remained supportive of both Fox Junior and Foxteca. * Like his brother Luke in the comics, Lucius Jr. served as an athlete before becoming a vigilante. Unlike Luke, Lucius comes to follow in his father's footsteps. Luke exists in this continuity as Lucius Jr.'s younger brother. Category:Bat Family Category:Gotham Knight (T.V Series) Category:Vigilantes Category:Good Characters Category:Live-Action Category:Living Characters Category:Alive Category:Still Alive